Dance Room Chap 2 : SEQUEL
by carolineakim
Summary: [SEQUEL UPDATE!] Memangnya siapa yang suka jika karyanya diberi respon negatif, huh?/"Lepaskan aku. Kau mengganggu kegiatanku. Menjauhlah!"/"Hei, saat part ini, kau terlihat seksi..."/"T-tapi, memang begitu gerakannya. Setiap perform—ahhh..."/SEME!Tae with UKE!Hoski/VHOPE/TAESEOK/REVIEW AFTER READING, BABE :*/Karena saya sayang kalian, tidak perlu 15 review :*
1. Dance Room

**Dance Room**  
 _by carolineakim_

Sosok itu bergerak dengan lincah kesana-kemari. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya bergerak dengan lentur dan aktif. Begitu sempurna diiringi irama yang terlihat dinamis. Baju lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu yang sedikit kebesaran dipadukan dengan _ripped jeans_ berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang sewarna dengan wortel terlihat lepek oleh peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Terlihat begitu... _seksi_. Baiklah, Taehyung mulai _out of character_ karena gairahnya sendiri.

Dengan refleks, Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri karena terbakar oleh gairah yang dipancarkan dari sosok yang sedang menari tadi. Hoseok—sosok itu—punya cara tersendiri dalam menyalurkan kekesalannya. Entah sudah berapa lagu yang sudah ia putar, namun rasa kesal Hoseok tetap belum terbayarkan. Taehyung paham. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak kesal jika karyanya yang sudah dihasilkan dari kerja keras, dicampakkan begitu saja? Mulut para nitizen sialan itu memang harus dibungkam rapat.

Baik Seokjin maupun Namjoon sudah mencoba menenangkan Hoseok dan menyuruhnya beristirahat. Tapi, Hoseok seakan menulikan telinganya. Taehyung tahu, ini bukan waktunya untuk tersulut gairah, tapi Hoseok terlihat sangat seksi dan menggairahkan dihadapannya. Bajunya yang kebesaran itu menampakkan sebagian bahunya yang putih, apalagi tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi oleh peluh. Namun sesaat, Taehyung menangkap kilatan kecewa dan sedih dimata indah itu. Dan jika Taehyung tidak salah lihat, ada air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata itu. Jika sudah begini, Taehyung harus cepat-cepat membuatnya tenang. Sehiperaktif apapun Hoseok, dia tetap memiliki perasaan halus yang dapat robek sewaktu-waktu.

Lengan Taehyung melingkari pinggang Hoseok yang cukup ramping. Memaksanya supaya tidak menggerakkan tubuh lagi. Hoseok mencoba berontak dengan matanya yang terasa perih—efek terlalu lama menahan tangis. Bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan rengekan pada Taehyung. "Lepaskan aku. Kau mengganggu kegiatanku. Menjauhlah!"

"Dan membiarkanmu kelelahan dengan sirat kecewa macam itu? Tidak akan." Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Hoseok terus meronta dan merengek. Hal itu justru membuat air matanya benar-benar jatuh. Berlomba-lomba menyusuri tiap _inchi_ wajahnya. Mengalir begitu saja dengan jumlah yang banyak, mengeluarkan apa yang ditahannya sedari tadi.

"U-uh, _hiks_..."

Hoseok yang lemah seperti ini membuat Taehyung tidak tega dan rasanya ingin sekali memukul siapapun yang membuat Hoseok menangis. Tangan kanan Hoseok terangkat untuk menutup wajahnya dengan lengan bawah, persis seperti bocah lima tahun yang menangis kehilangan orangtuanya. "Jangan menangis, _hyung_. Lihatlah ke cermin, akan lebih baik jika kau tersenyum. Sudah, berhentilah menangis."

Hoseok masih sibuk dengan isakannya. Sebenarnya, tanpa Taehyung menyuruhnya juga, dia dapat melihat jelas tubuhnya yang dipeluk Taehyung dari belakang. Dan tangan Taehyung yang mengelus rambutnya. Ini 'kan _dance room_. Cermin sudah seperti dinding saja.

Taehyung mengecup bahu Hoseok yang setengah terbuka itu. Menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang memabukkan walaupun tubuh itu dipenuhi oleh keringat. Ya, sangat berpotensi besar untuk membakar gairah Taehyung yang sudah siap hingga ke puncak ubun-ubun. Hoseok menghapus sisa air matanya dan berbalik, memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Taehyung untuk melanjutkan isakan kecilnya disana.

"Mengapa mereka tidak bisa menghargai karya orang lain? Bukankah aku sudah berusaha sangat keras? Jika mereka tidak suka, harusnya diam saja. Memangnya, mereka bisa menghasilkan karya dengan mudah?" Hoseok mengadu pada Taehyung. Pikirannya melayang pada komentar pedas nitizen sialan pada intro _dance Boys Meets Evil_ -nya. Mereka berkata, performanya buruk, gerakannya pasaran, tidak dinamis— _blablablabla_... Hoseok ingin terang-terangan mengumpat kasar pada mereka. Tapi, sayang sekali hatinya benar-benar seperti sayap kupu-kupu yang mudah untuk rapuh. Leher Taehyung sampai basah oleh tangisnya.

Taehyung mengelus punggung Hoseok dengan lembut. "Rasanya aku ingin memukul mereka yang sudah membuatmu menangis. Cukup. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi, _hyung_." Sosok dipelukannya mengangguk dan menghapus air mata yang sudah memenuhi wajah lelahnya itu. Kepala Hoseok mengadah, matanya terbuka dan langsung bertemu dengan mata Taehyung. Mata dengan tatapan tajam yang membuatnya merona begitu saja. Pantulan diri mereka di cermin benar-benar manis, ditambah dengan tangan yang saling mendekap satu sama lain. Hoseok jadi _out of character_.

Taehyung membalik tubuh Hoseok dan memeluknya dari belakang. Bagus sekali. Hoseok dapat menatap langsung wajahnya yang memerah sehabis menangis dan Taehyung yang sedang mengecupi rambut oranye miliknya. Sial. Hoseok gugup sekali saat helai _blonde_ Taehyung menyapu lembut dahinya. Rasanya, dia ingin menyeret Jungkook dan Jimin kesini, lalu menyetel lagu Red Velvet yang _Ice Cream Cake_ untuk ditarikan bersama-sama. Itu lebih baik daripada dia harus terus-terusan _out of character_ saat berdua bersama Taehyung.

"Kau tahu, aku mati-matian menahan gairah disudut ruangan. Melihat tubuhmu yang dipenuhi keringat dengan baju kebesaran seperti ini. Itu benar-benar membuatku tersulut, Hoski _hyung_." Bibir yang mengeluarkan suara _bass_ itu beralih untuk mengecupi bahu putih yang terbuka itu. Hoseok menggigitt bibir bawahnya dan menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak— _mphhh_..."

Si rambut _blonde_ itu tiba-tiba meraup bibir Hoseok. Menyesap dan melumat bibir itu dalam-dalam. Menarik tubuh Hoseok lebih merapat ketubuhnya, tangannya merambat untuk menekan tengkuk si rambut oranye—guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Taehyung benar-benar sudah terbakar gairahnya, kepalanya dimiringkan supaya dapat mencicipi bibir ranum itu sampai habis. Jelas saja Hoseok terkejut.

Ciuman ini terlalu memabukkan, tangannya mencengkram kuat bahu Taehyung saat lelaki itu menghisap lidahnya didalam sana. Hoseok menatap sekilas pantulan mereka di cermin. Tubuh Hoseok menegang saat Taehyung berbisik dengan suara rendah ditelinganya. Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika entah mengapa.

" _Well_ , bercinta di _dance room_ dengan lagu _Blood, Sweat, and Tears_ terdengar sangat bagus. Benar begitu, Hoski kesayangan _daddy_?"

 **-E N D-**

[maafkan saya yang sedang mabok _crackpair_ ]  
[tbh, saya suka Hoski yang jadi ukenya Tae]  
[ ** _goals more than 15 review_** **?** SEKUEL NC LOH, YANG]  
[tertanda, carolineakim]


	2. Sequel Blood Sweat and Tears

**Blood Sweat and Tears**  
 _sequel from 'Dance Room'_

 **Warn.** Rated M! _Daddy kink_ , is ma fav kinky ever 3  
 _You've been warned, baby_

 **-oOo-**

"A-ahh, _daddy_... Hoski— _ahhh_! —hampir sampai..."

Hoseok meremas rambut Taehyung dengan frustasi. Lidah lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu terus-menerus memainkan kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi dibawah sana. Hoseok harusnya tahu itu, Taehyung akan _selalu_ terbakar gairah apabila dirinya menari dengan pakaian kebesaran ditambah peluh diseluruh tubuh. Harusnya tadi Hoseok terus menangis kesal dan pura-pura tertidur dipelukan Taehyung. Demi apapun, Taehyung yang sudah tersulut api gairah tidak akan pernah bisa dihentikan oleh apapun. Hoseok tahu, Taehyung punya banyak cara untuk mengembalikan _mood_ nya.

Dan Taehyung menambahkan _Daddy kink_ dalam _list_ tersebut.

Taehyung suka Hoseok yang _out of character_ saat sedang kesal dan marah. Dia akan menjadi seseorang yang memiliki hati serapuh sayap kupu-kupu yang mudah untuk terkoyak. Karena, hal itu akan membuat Hoseok jatuh kedalam pelukannya, menangis di dekapannya, dan... _mendesah dibawahnya_. Hoseok memang setahun lebih tua daripada dirinya. Tapi, jika Jimin dan Yoongi saja bisa _daddy kink_ , mengapa dia dan Hoseok tidak? Bahkan Taehyung dapat melakukan yang lebih _hot_ daripada itu.

"T-tae! Ahnn!" Tubuh Hoseok melemas seketika saat mencapai puncaknya. Dadanya naik-turun meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin dengan ratusan tetes peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Bibir merahnya mulai bengkak karena terus menyambut ciuman basah dari Taehyung. Rambut oranye-nya lepek sekali, tetapi masih tetap mengeluarkan aroma _vanilla_ yang memabukkan untuk Taehyung. "Ckck, _daddy_ tidak tahu jika Hoski akan sampai begitu cepat. Apakah _blowjob_ yang _daddy_ berikan sangat nikmat, hm?"

Wajah Hoseok merona hebat, matanya sengaja dipejamkan agar tidak terlalu terbawa suasana panas yang sudah mengudara di _dance room_. Menatap Taehyung di cermin saja Hoseok sudah tidak kuat, apalagi jika akan bertatapan langsung. Taehyung gemas menatap pemandangan dibawahnya. Saat ini, Hoseok benar-benar terlihat _helpless_ sekali. Tangan Taehyung menelusup ke bagian bokong Hoseok, meremasnya dengan begitu sensual. Membuat satu desahan yang cukup nyaring memenuhi gendang telinganya. "Jawab jika _daddy_ bertanya padamu, sayang. Apakah Hoski suka dengan sentuhan _daddy_? Apa yang Hoski suka dari sentuhan _daddy_?"

"H-hoski suka, _daddy_. Hoski suka sentuhan _daddy_. Sentuhan _daddy_ membuat Hoski tenang. _Daddy_ percaya 'kan?" Taehyung terkekeh gemas dan melumat bibir Hoseok. _Great_. Hoseok jauh lebih menggairahkan disaat seperti ini. Hoseok tidak berbohong, setiap sentuhan apapun yang diberikan oleh Taehyung adalah suatu penenang baginya. Baik dalam keadaan apapun, sentuhan Taehyung akan mampu membuatnya tenang, begitu _out of character_ tentu saja. " _Daddy_ selalu percaya padamu, sayang. Baiklah, sekarang apa yang ingin Hoski inginkan dari _daddy_? Jika Hoski menangis, _daddy_ harus memberikannya hadiah supaya Hoski berhenti menangis. Nah, apa yang Hoski minta dari _daddy_?"

Sialan.

Walau Hoseok menjawab minta berhenti, pasti Taehyung tidak akan melakukannya. Lagipula, Hoseok tidak berniat menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Taehyung itu tidak kasar padanya—dengan tetap menunjukkan sikap dominannya—dan hal itu membuatnya selalu tenang. Ditambah suasana sepi _dance room_ dan lagu _Blood Sweat and Tears_ masih terus berputar untuk kedua kalinya. Mata Hoseok terasa berkunang-kunang karena merasakan kenikmatan, baik secara internal ataupun eksternal. Dan hal itu mampu untuk membuat kejantanannya kembali ereksi tanpa sentuhan dan rangsangan.

"H-hoski ingin _daddy_..." Hoseok mencicit pelan dengan suaranya yang sudah serak, akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan desahan. Taehyung menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Hoseok. Menghujani wajah itu dengan kecupan-kecupan gemas. "Kau akan mendapatkannya—"

 ** _Peaches and cream. Sweeter than sweet. Chocolate cheeks and Chocolate wings. But neoui nalgaeneun agmaui geos. Neoui geu sweet ap-en bitter bitter._**

"—sayang."

"AHN! _Daddy_!"

 _Part rapp_ Namjoon jika diartikan akan terdengar sangat ambigu sekali. Begitu menggairahkan orang yang sedang tersulut gairah seperti Taehyung. Sampai dirinya tidak tahan dan memasukkan kejantanannya sekali hentak dalam lubang Hoseok. "Akh— _daddy, it's hurt_." Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit. Walaupun kegiatan seperti ini sering sekali dilakukan, tetapi rasanya tetap sama saja. Terasa sakit bercampur nikmat. Memberi perpaduan rasa terbaik sepanjang hidup mereka.

"Maafkan _daddy_ , oke? _Daddy_ tidak tahan tadi. Katakan jika Hoski sudah siap. Ugh, mengapa lubang Hoski masih terasa begitu sempit, hah? Padahal _daddy_ sudah memasukinya berulang kali." Wajah Hoseok memerah hebat mendengar perkataan _vulgar_ Taehyung. Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya ikut terangsang. Hoseok memejamkan matanya sebentar, meraup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dengan perlahan, matanya terbuka sedikit. Terhalangi oleh sisa air mata dan gairah, membuat mata itu semakin sayu. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit dengan suara yang terdengar parau. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah siap, menerima pergerakan Taehyung dibawah sana. Taehyung mengulum senyumnya, badannya sedikit menunduk untuk melumat sekilas bibir Hoseok.

Taehyung mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya didalam tubuh Hoseok. Diawali dengan gerakan yang pelan, karena sosok dibawahnya masih menggigit bibir menahan rasa nyeri. Sang dominan sengaja tidak membuka pakaian atas sang submisif. Baginya, pakaian kebesaran berwarna abu-abu itu membuat Hoseok terlihat semakin manis dan menggairahkan. Tentu saja. Taehyung 'kan, dominan yang mudah sekali terbakar gairah hanya karena melihat bahu putih sang submisif yang terekspos jelas.

 ** _Nae pi ttam nunmul, nae majimag chumeul. Da gajyeoga ga._**

"Hei, saat _part_ ini, kau terlihat seksi. Kau ingat saat kita sedang ada di _M!Countdown Dance Together_? Kau memperagakan gerakan Jimin dan kau melanjutkannya dengan gerakan pada _part_ ini. Di depan semua _member_ , di depan para _staff_ , bahkan di depan semua orang yang menonton ini. Kau tahu, _daddy_ rasa Hoski sekarang benar-benar nakal. Anak nakal harusnya dihukum." Hoseok mengadahkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan desahan nikmat saat kejantanan Taehyung semakin masuk kedalam dirinya.

"T-tapi, memang begitu gerakannya. Setiap _perform_ —ahhh—bukankah kita selalu begitu? Ahh! J-jangan disana, mhh..." Hoseok melayangkan protesnya, dibalas oleh satu hentakan disana dan lumatan panas pada bibirnya. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hoseok, melihat betapa merahnya wajah itu, nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, matanya yang semakin sayu, dan bibir bengkaknya yang mengeluarkan suara desahan juga rintihan. "Itu beda lagi, Hoski sayang. Di acara saat itu, kau memberikan ekspresi yang begitu seksi dan aku melihat gerakanmu saat itu sangat _serius_. Sebenarnya, _daddy_ ingin langsung menghukum Hoski saat itu. Tetapi, acara kita begitu banyak. Dan saat ini adalah waktu terbaik untuk memberi hukuman pada Hoski yang nakal."

Mata Hoseok terbelalak lebar, tangannya mencengkram kuat bahu Taehyung. Lelaki diatasnya itu berkata panjang-lebar dengan kejantanan yang bergerak semakin cepat di dalam lubangnya. Adrenalin Hoseok serasa dipacu dengan cepat saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana, sialan. Apakah Taehyung juga akan melakukan _bondage sadisme_ kepadanya setelah melakukan _daddy kink_ yang sedari tadi belum selesai?

" _Daddy_ , tolong jangan lakukan itu. Hoski—ahh—Hoski sudah sangat lelah. Angh! Aku memang bersalah, tolong maafkan aku." Hoseok mengerang dengan kalimat memohonnya yang ditujukan pada Taehyung. Dia benar-benar tidak siap melakukan _permainan_ itu saat ini. Cukup _daddy kink_ saja sudah membuatnya kelimpungan macam ini.

Taehyung tersenyum miring, menggesekkan pucuk hidungnya pada pucuk hidung Hoseok. Taehyung sangat suka Hoseok yang _helpless_. Itu adalah momen terindah baginya. "Tidak. _Daddy_ hanya bercanda. Tujuan _daddy_ 'kan, hanya untuk menenangkan Hoski yang sedang bersedih. Jadi, _daddy_ tidak akan menghukum Hoski. _Daddy_ sudah memaafkan Hoski, tenang saja. Tapi, ingat hal ini terus. Hoski yang seperti itu hukumnya ilegal. Hanya _daddy_ yang boleh melihat Hoski seperti itu. Paham?"

"P-paham. Hoski pa—ahhh!"

Taehyung menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan konstan di dalam sana. Menggeram rendah saat dinding rektum Hoseok memberi sensasi memijat pada kejantanannya. Sangat rapat, hangat, dan basah. Kedua tangan Taehyung mengurung tubuh Hoseok dibawahnya, menatap sang submisif yang memejamkan matanya dengan linangan air mata nikmat dan desahan-desahan merdu yang terus mengudara. Taehyung tidak peduli pada lagu _Blood Sweat and Tears_ yang sudah berputar lebih dari tiga kali. Taehyung lebih peduli pada suhu panas _dance room_ yang meningkat drastis.

Hoseok meremas rambut Taehyung untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Merasakan saat ujung kejantanan Taehyung tepat mengenai _sweet spot_ nya disana. " _Daddy_ —angh!— _deeper. Please, do it faster_. H-hoski sudah tidak tahan." Taehyung menyeringai mendengar permohonan Hoseok. Dalam hatinya, terbesit rencana untuk menggoda dan mempermainkan Hoseok. Tetapi, sosok dibawahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan frustasi karena gerakan Taehyung yang semakin cepat.

Taehyung tidak berkata macam-macam lagi. Dia melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Hoseok, mempercepat gerakannya dan melesakkan kejantanannya semakin dalam. Hoseok tidak bisa melakukan hal lain untuk menyalurkan segala kenikmatannya. Hanya bisa mendesah dan mencengkram kuat bahu Taehyung untuk menahan tubuhnya yang berguncang hebat semakin melemas. Baik geraman rendah ataupun erangan nikmat terus bersahut-sahutan. Sang dominan yang merasakan betapa hebat rektum submisifnya yang meremas kejantanannya di dalam sana. Lalu, sang submisif yang merasakan serangan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi dari hentakan demi hentakan di lubangnya, ditambah dengan tangan sang dominan yang mempermainkan kejantanannya. Taehyung terus bergerak mendominasi, ingin segera menuntaskan hasrat mereka masing-masing. Sampai saat hentakan ketiga mengenai _sweet spot_ Hoseok, rasa melayang menyambut mereka.

"Ahh! Taehyung _daddy_!"

Teriakan nyaring Hoseok saat klimaks adalah suara paling indah yang pernah Taehyung dengar, ditambah bibir itu meneriakkan namanya dengan penuh kenikmatan. Cairan Hoseok mengenai sedikit pakaian Taehyung yang berwarna hitam—sementara itu, cairan Taehyung sudah menyembur jauh kedalam tubuh Hoseok. Dengan perlahan, Taehyung mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam Hoseok, membuat sosok dibawahnya mendesah kecil. Hoseok berusaha menetralkan nafasnya seraya memejamkan matanya, merasa begitu lelah. Taehyung memakai kembali celananya dan duduk bersila disebelah Hoseok. Kedua tangan Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Hoseok dengan mudah dan memakaikan kembali _ripped jeans_ hitam milik Hoseok dengan benar, lalu menarik Hoseok keatas pangkuannya.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Aku sangat lelah, kau tahu?!"

Suara tawa Taehyung membalas perkataan yang barusan saja ditujukan padanya. Hoseok menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Taehyung dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Taehyung. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali, dia sudah memaksakan dirinya untuk terus menari. Tiba-tiba, Taehyung menyerangnya karena tidak tahan terbakar gairah. Hoseok kesini hanya berniat untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya karena cibiran dari para nitizen. Dan malah berakhir seperti ini.

"Iya, _hyung_. Makanya, lain kali jangan menggodaku dengan pakaian seperti itu—aduh!—tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Lain kali, jika kau merasa kesal atau semacamnya, ceritakan saja semua masalahmu padaku. Jangan paksakan dirimu seperti itu. Kau mengerti, _hyung_?" Hoseok hanya bergumam malas mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Matanya terasa berat menahan kantuk dan mulutnya menguap kecil. Dia benar-benar lelah. Taehyung yang menyadari hal itu, segera memberi Hoseok pelukan hangat. Mengelus rambut lepek Hoseok dengan lembut, sesekali menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang tetap menguar memabukkan dari tubuh Hoseok.

Tubuh dipelukan Taehyung semakin tenang saat tangan itu beralih untuk memberi usapan di punggungnya. Hoseok jatuh terlelap dengan wajah lelah, nafasnya sudah teratur, dan dari mulutnya mengalun dengkuran halus. Tangannya beralih untuk mengusap dahi Hoseok yang dibasahi peluh. Dalam hati, gumaman mengutuknya pada nitizen yang telah membuat Hoseok menangis sedikit menguap. Dalam hatinya, Taehyung berharap semoga Hoseok melupakan cibiran sialan dari para nitizen itu. Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir Hoseok yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hoski _hyung_."

 **-E N D-**

[saya rasa ini sudah melenceng dari plot awal :""]  
[kalau nulis _netnot_ suka kebawa suasana, maaf]  
[maaf jika terlalu eksplisit atau apapunlah itu]  
[saya suka _daddy kink_ , sangat :v]  
[terimakasih sekali buat yang sudah review]  
[ternyata banyak yang sulit menemukan Hoski sebagai uke. Sama, saya juga]  
[saya cinta kalian semua :*]


End file.
